


An Angel to Protect Him

by Sweatypuppy



Series: WWE Sparkleverse Minifics [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, strong language?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatypuppy/pseuds/Sweatypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristen had enough after the jackass nearly killed her boyfriend. ((Set after this past Smackdown))</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel to Protect Him

Leneah's POV

"You took it too far, Wyatt! I don't care who you think you are, or what power you _think_ you have, but when you touched _my_ fiancé, you crossed the fucking line!"

We had him cornered, just outside the men's locker room. He couldn't get out of this one. And the look on his face just fueled Kristen's fire. God, he looked terrified.

I stood by her side in case things got ugly, but they didn't seem to. I thought she was doing a pretty good job at keeping him scared shitless.

An angry wife-to-be was not something to tamper with.

"Look, I wasn't thinking at the time-"

"Bullshit! You knew exactly what you were doing! You almost _killed_ him!" She was slowly getting closer to him.

And then she landed a punch, right against his jaw. It pulled the air out of him, clearly not expecting it. Neither was I, honestly, but I just scoffed and shook my head, crossing my arms with an amused smile.

"Looks like you fucked up big time, Bray. You should watch who you're messing with next time you lay a finger on our friends." He shot me a glare, before I pulled Kristen toward me, giving him room to dart off into the locker room.

Kristen ground her teeth, glaring at me as well. "Hey, I wanted to hit him again!"

I smiled, shaking my head. "I'll take care of that later. You have a fiancé to take care of, though."

\-----

Kristen's POV

There he was. Lying on that damned hospital bed. My baby, bruised and beaten.

I wanted to strangle Wyatt.

But for now, I had a man on my hands who needed a little love, even though he seemed to be knocked out on whatever drugs they gave him here.

At least they let him out of that oxygen mask. He looked a little more peaceful without plastic covering half of his face. But he was plugged into a few IVs, the tubes running from his arms up to the machines behind him.

I felt like I could cry seeing him like that.

\-----

Dean's POV

I woke up groggy, not really being able to move my arms or legs. They must've been asleep. What even happened last night? What, did I get drunk again, or--

Oh.

Oh, right. I remember.

I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was the ceiling of a hospital. Not a nice sight to wake up to.

Then I looked down, first noticing the tubes running into my arms, making me shiver and squeeze my eyes shut.

Then, I realized who was holding my hand.

There was Kristen, asleep next to me on the bed with a loose grip on my hand. She had her face buried in her arm, and was hunched over in the little chair they left in my room for visitors. I couldn't see her face... I wanted to see her smile. That's all I really needed.

I finally managed to squeeze her hand lightly, making her mutter something and pick up her head. Her makeup had run, small streaks of black going down her cheeks.

"Were you crying?" It was barely even a whisper, but she heard me, squeezing my hand back.

"Oh, thank god you're okay..." She avoided the question, leaning down to kiss my head.

"Eh... Okay's an overstatement..." I kept a smile, despite how much it hurt to talk.

"How d'you feel...?" She was just as quiet as me, running her thumb over my knuckles slowly.

"Well, my head's still pounding, and my throat feels like low grain sandpaper... But other than that, I think I'm alright." She scoffed, shaking her head. "I don't want you cryin' over me, alright?"

She lost her smile, looking down at our hands. Our fingers were locked together, hers squeezing mine gently. "I can't help it... You could've died, Dean-"

"But I didn't." I made it short and stern as I could manage, and she seemed to understand, shoulders dropping as she nodded slowly.

"I just... I'm scared for you, sometimes. That's all."

"You don't have to be scared. You just have to be ready to help me feel better. That's all. I won't get hurt enough to get myself killed, Kristen, I promise."

It was hell on my throat, but she nodded, kissing my lips softly.

As long as I had my angel by my side, nothing could take me down.


End file.
